Clio Lilou
Clio Lilou '(クリオリロ Kurioriro'') is a mage of the independent guild known as Demon Hunter. She is commonly known by both of her aliases, one of them being Copy Cat''' (コピーキャット Kopīkyatto) for her effecient use in Mimic magic. Her other alias, Rocky (ロッキー Rokkī) is for her use in Earth Magic. Clio is well known throughout the guild for having the ability to beat anyone up in hand-to-hand combat, even Hank Lorde. She is also known for her somewhat determined personality, this means that if she likes it, she'll go for it. Though, if she doesn't like it, she'll just become a very lazy person. Like many of her guildmates, Clio comes from a past infested with the bad memories of Dark Guilds. She was just a child when a guild attacked the area she lived in, and killed everyone, sparing on the children. Clio watched them kill her parents, and she was never the same. Now, she uses this as a flame of inspiration to wipe out Dark Guilds all across the country of Fiore. Melinda Belaine offered this to her, offered her revenge on those who wronged it. She has been with the guild ever since, and has destroyed many guilds. Appearance Clio has an appearance that makes it look like she is younger than she actually is. Even though she's fifteen, she may look like she's a twelve year old. She usually styles her hair in two pigtails on the side of her head, tied with a red hairband that has bows on the side. When her hair is down, it is usually very wavy. Clio has bangs that are parted in the middle, and slowly get longer as they slant towards her ears. She has a lighter shade of brown for her hair, and her eyes are even lighter than that. Some people say they're brown, but she likes to argue that they're gold. Clio has a lighter build than other girls that her age, giving her the ability to move at quicker speeds. As well as having a lighter build, she is also quite tall. Standing at 175 centimeters, you can't call her a shrimp. Clio likes to dress to impress, or wear things that fit her style. She doesn't like very bold colors, neutral-colored clothing is her favorite type of clothing. Clio wears a dressy white t-shirt with a collar that folds over her tan colored sweater vest. She also wears a dark gray skirt that goes to about her mid-thigh, and don't worry, she wears shorts underneath. She's the type of girl that learns from her mistakes. Now, the only exception to her neutral colored clothing style is a green and white band on her arm. After her guild was attacked, and the attackers left, Clio went through the debris of her house to see what she could find. In the rubble, she found a patch of her mothers clothing. She tied it to make it a band, and she only wears it when she is going to battle. She wears it for good luck, she thinks of at as a blessing from her mother. To top her outfit off, Clio wears dark brown flats with frilly socks. You could say frilly socks are her favorite thing to wear because it makes her feel sophistocated. Personality History Magic and Abilites Magic Mimic (擬態, ミミック, Mimikku) is a Caster-Type Magic involving copying an opponent's Magic. This Magic allows its user to mimic another Mage's Magic and utilize it as if it is their own. So far, Clio can only copy up to three magics at a time. This is considered her most powerful magic, and she uses it the most out of her other two. To copy her opponents magic, or even her partner's, Clio has to touch her opponent. Through this, she gains their magic and all of their spells. She will have access to the magic for 24 hours until it is wiped from her mind, the magics that she learns don't last forever. Abilities Trivia